Subtleties and Sadness
by FailureByNumbers
Summary: Taking place after the Pein arc. Naruto is left a shell of his former self after he witness's Hinata's brutal defeat leaving her in a deep coma. Would need to have followed the show and or manga up to that point to understand some of it. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Subtleties and Sadness

This is my first fan-fic so be gentile... Anyway fic takes place after pein arc. Naruto/Hinata gunna be main point of the story.

"..." (speaking)

'….' (thinking)

Listened to while writing

.com/watch?v=YY_40zuzTJk&feature=related

.com/watch?v=LMGMRBqcTgo

Chapter 1 "Solitude"

Naruto could no longer sit upon the mountain of hokage's past and gaze upon his village with proud eyes. The streets that were once filled with laughter were now drenched in tears. It has been 2 months since the Pein's attack upon Konoha. The earth was scared and the ground stain with the blood of friends and family. Pein had manifested in true form all the hate and cruelty of the world and had set out to form the utopia of his mind.

"For _Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace..._"

He was strong, so strong that even the greatest shinobi of the village could not stand up to his immense power. Such a thing did not stop Naruto though. He was Konoha's must unpredictable ninja, their wild card, the one that always came through.

As he sat there pondering recent events his keen hearing picked up the frequency of a distant baby crying waking him from his meditative state. "How troublesome" he laughed to himself for how much he sounded like Shikamaru at that moment. Looking to his watch he cursed to himself. "Damn I really should go check in on her"

As he bound from building to building he made his way towards the hospital. Due to the time visiting hours had long since past but this did not matter to him. Entering her room he pulled up a chair to her bed and gently took her hand in his. Such a thing was becoming a common occurrence to him. Every night since that fateful day he has made a point to visit her.

'Why did she have to protect me' he thought to himself. After her fight with Pein, Hinata had fallen into a coma due to the graveness of her injuries.'She looks so peacefully' Lightly squeezing her hand he whispered "Please wake up Hinata-chan"

**2 months earlier...**

Floating above kanoha with his hands raise to the heavens he exclaimed "Shinra Tensei"

In what seemed mere seconds what use to stand as the beacon of ninja society now lay in ruins. The once proud village hidden in the leafs was now nothing more then debris, a wasteland. In that instant it would seem that the will of fire had been extinguished, leaving only darkness.

"What is this. How could this happen" cried Sakura. What she had just witnessed would be etched into her mind until the day she died. As she sat there trying to comprehend what had just occurred only one thing came to mind. 'Naruto hurry'

Despite the insurmountable odds placed against him, he did return. Thanks to his training in the sage arts he was able to best Pein and finally put an end to his suffering. Where so many had failed before he had succeeded. He had won but like many wars this battle was not without its causalities.

**FLASHBACK **

Naruto was no stranger to pain. The beatings he had endured throughout his life had created a man with unmatchable resolve yet nothing could prepare him for what he had just seen.

Hinata : "I wont let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore"

Pein: "Reinforcements?"

Naruto Why'd you come out here? Get away quickly, your no match for him!"

Hinata: " I know..."

As she threw herself towards Pein and what certainly would be her death, her will did not falter. Like him, her resolve remained iron, with unwavering devotion and unrequited love she protected him. He was her strength, her inspiration, the one she truly cared for. If dying today meant that Naruto would finally know how she felt she would gladly place her own kunai into her heart. She fought valiantly yet her opponent was on a level far beyond her sight.

As he lay there constricted to the ground, he silently wept for her.

Pein: Why fight me... Knowing that you will die?"

Hinata: I stand by what I say because that...is my Ninja way...

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well Hinata-Chan I should probably get going soon would hate to see what would happen if sakura-san came into your room while I'm here" quietly chuckling to himself. He had not seen much of his friends over the past months. To tell the truth he had not seen much of anyone. With the village in such disarray he had found it best to stay away from people in general.

Reluctantly letting go of her hand he stepped towards the window, once more gazing over to Hinata's sleeping body. With as tears escaped his eyes, he was gone into the cold night once again. Plagued by the past and what had saw. That day will forever haunt his dreams. For that was the day he noticed her in all her glory, in all her subtleties and sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Subtleties and Sadness

Hope you liked Chapter 1. I'm not sure where I'm going with the story just listening to music and writing lol.

Chapter 2 "In to the night"

"Tsunade-sama! You need to rest. There is no reason to over work yourself so." exclaimed Shizune

The rebuilding process was moving along very slowly. The amount of damage caused during the invasion was immense. Yet with everyone stepping in to help she believed that they could restore the village to its glory days.

" I'm fine Shinzue just a little tired" she explained as she dropped a thousand pound slab of wood. " Have you seen Naurto-kun around recently?" asked Tsunade. "I have not seen him him since the fight with Pein. I did not even have a chance to check his wounds when he dropped Hinata off at the hospital."

"I have not seen him either Tsunade-sama. Would you like me to send out a search team for him?" "No I think its best we leave him alone for now" It was not that she was not terribly worried about him, he was the closest thing she had to family now. It was just the look she saw in his eyes as he carried Hinata into the hospital, it was so broken.

**FLASHBACK**

"Please you need to help her! I don't know what to do... I could not stop the bleeding."cried Naruto

"Give her to me! What the hell happened Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade

"You can save her right? You have to save her!"

"Naruto you have to let me concentrate her pulse is very faint"

**FLASHBACK END**

'I think the boy I once knew died that day. There was no hope in his eyes. No joy in his voice only a shadow of a man that had lost something dear to them.'

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

It was a daily ritual for all the members of the original genin team to come visit Hinata excluding Nejis team due to a mission outside of the village. Could be said that it was a miracle that so few of them were injured more then they were. Besides Shikamura's broken leg all others escape the battle with only scrapes and bruises, well all besides Hinata.

Ino: "She still asleep?"

Kiba: "Yeah there has not been any change in her condition"

Sakura: "Have anyone of you seen Naruto, he should be here to?"

Choji:" Nope"

Shino: "No"

Kiba: "Na"

Shikamaru "Yes..."

Sakura: "Where? That baka needs to get his ass here and visit once in while. I know he was never really close with Hinata but this is beyond ridiculous "

Shikamaru "How troublesome... Naruto is up on the hokage mountain. He has been there for months now..."

Choji "Where would he get food to eat up there!"

Kiba "Can you stop thinking with your stomach for one minute!"

Choji "Sorry"

Kiba "I should really get going, its getting late. Come on akamaru"

Sakura " Yeah we all should be heading out visiting hours are almost over"

They all said there good byes to Hinata and made there way home. All worried for their friends health and angry due to the lack of care shown by Naruto. If they only knew...

* * *

He sat on the rock, that for the time being, he had declared a second home. Since the day of Pein's attack he had much time to think yet one question keep returner to him. 'Does she actually love me' Such a feeling was foreign to him since he had never felt a thing like it before. "I'm a nobody," he laughed to himself.

It was then that his solitude was interrupted by a man walking up from behind him. "Yo" exclaimed Kakashi. "Hey" answered Naruto. Their conversation did not go much past that first greeting. Kakashi simply sat beside Naruto and looked out into the village. Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So why are you up here so late". "I should be asking you the same thing"exclaimed Kakashi. "hn.. I guess I had that coming huh." "Yep."

"Can I ask you something Kakashi-sensei?" With a nod Naruto continued. "Do you think Hinata will be alright?" surprised by the question he was hesitant to answer. "She should be Naruto, she is getting the best medical care available" It seems that this light reassurance was not enough for Naruto because still a hint or worry could be seen in his eyes.

"If you are worried about her then why have not gone to see her?"asked Kakashi. "I do go, every night I check on her" Even though Naruto would not admit it aloud, talking to someone else was nice once in while.

"Speaking of checking up... I should probably get going, was nice talking to you Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan...I brought you a treat in case you woke up" placing freshly baked cinnamon roll on her side table. Being a creature of habit he once again took her hand in his. " I really hope you wake up soon hina-chan... its not good to sleep this long." he said sadly. At that exact moment a single tear rolled down her slumbering face. It was a sight that would shatter the heart of the most battle torn warrior for such a thing nearly destroyed him.

He could not see her like this, it was slowly breaking his heart. "Well Hinata-chan, I think I'm gunna be leaving the village for awhile. Been thinking about it a lot lately. Seems every time I try and do something for this village I screw it up. Hehe...what can you really expect from the dead last huh." He laughed sadly. As he got up he slowly leaned closer to Hinata's sleeping face and placed the gentlest kiss on her forehead. He gazed one more time down at her before placing a letter onto the chair he had been sitting in. He then flash-stepped back into the night.

Was only a single moment latter that a faint rustling was heard from her room, an increasing beat of a heart monitor, and a single name whispered "Naruto-kun..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Awakenings and Insequrites"

Listened to while writing:

.com/watch?v=WMf8ejDOyf0

.com/watch?v=pYKNm4qMJT

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun!.. NARUTO-KUN!"she scream out into the night, her eyes flashing open for the first time in months. Looking around, she had came to the conclusion that she was in a hospital but for what she could not remember. She lay there picking her mind for what might of happened. The last thing she remembered was... pain, agonizing, blood curling pain. It was her recollection of this that brought on a flash of memories of what had transpired 2 months ago.

"I need to make sure Naruto-kun is alright". As she attempted to get up from her bed, she found that she could not readily move. Due to inactivity her muscles had atrophied over time, that fact that she seemed to be heavily sedated did not help this action. Her multiple failed attempts to escape her bed had left her dreadfully tired, deciding that it would be best if she relaxed for the night. As she layed back down attempting to rest, her nose picked up the smell of something sweet. Looking to her side table she saw what seemed to be an individually wrapped cinnamon roll.

**Elsewhere in the Hospital **

"Tsunada-sama!" screamed Shizune "We have just monitored a disturbance in Hinata's room we must go and check on her!". "Oh god" exclaimed Tsunade 'If she dies, Naruto is going to be destroyed'. Quickly making there way to fallen nin's room what they found left them wide eyed. There up rite sat Hinata, with a smile as wide as can be eating what seemed to be a cinnamon roll. **"**Hello Tsunada-sama, Shizune-san." said Hinata. That fact that she was awake was surprising enough but not only was she awake she was happy.

It was Tsunada who was the first to come out of her state of shock, she asked. "How are you feeling Hinata-san?" "I'm alright, really sore and stiff but besides that just fine. I did have this to cheer me up" she explained as she took another bite from her treat. "Well its good to see you up, you had use worried for a long while"explained Tsudnade. "G-Gomen..."she exclaimed sadly looking down. Quickly looking back up with a state of worry in her face she asked "How is N-Naruto-kun!"

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure last time I saw was when he brought you here..."explained Tsunade. "Naruto-kun brought me here" Hinata lightly whispered."But does that mean that he has not come to see me again?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Hai"explained Shizune finally out of her state of shock. " but most of the other rookie 11 make there way here at least a couple times a week"she explained.

This sent Hinata into even a further state of depression. 'I guess him bringing me her was nothing more then obligation. He was always quick to help those in need. Maybe my affection is truly misplaced' she thought as tears slowly left her eyes. Taking one final bite out of the baked good. she began to lie back down. "Hinata-san were did you get that cinnamon roll?" asked Tsunade. "It was over on the side table , I assumed it was for me. Gomen if it wasn't, I was so hungry I could not help myself" she explained, thoroughly disappointed with herself.

"No it was for you I'm guessing. It is just I am positive neither me or my staff place such a thing there and it was not there after visiting hours. Only conclusion I've come up with it was brought to you sometime in the night" Tsunade explained. "That's the other thing that bothers me. Since the attack we have tripled security around town and have hundreds monitoring any abnormalities. And this hospital is probably more secure then my office. I doubt even an akatsuki could get in here without someone noticing"

It was true, the hospital was the safest place in the city and the fact that someone so easily infiltrated it deeply troubled the hokage. If this person could move around so easily undetected under these circumstances not even she could comprehend how powerful they were. At moment the hokage saw another object out of place. On the chair in the corner of the room sat a letter.

Quickly making her way to the chair she cautiously picked up the letter and opened it. What she read left her speechless. After minutes of hard silent stares she finally broke the silence reading...

"To Hinata-chan, I am writing this in hope that one day you may read it. I've never been real good with words, probably should have paid more attention in class huh. If you are reading this then you either must have woken up or Obasan was to ignorant to read the "To Hinata" on the front of the letter. Either way this message is meant for the both of you. I am leaving the village. From the time I was born I have been nothing but a burden on this village. I have always set out to become strong and protect my special people, but I have finally come to the conclusion that I cant. No matter the strength I obtain it never seems to be enough, no matter how hard I push I always seem to be a little to slow, a little to sloppy, a little to weak, so I'm leaving. Make sure you don't send anyone looking for me, I really not in the mood for company and I will make them aware of that should they cross my path. Tell all of my friends to take care of themselves. Its a harsh world out there, just took me a little to long to see it.

p.s. Im sorry, Hinata-chan.

As the hokage read the last words she looked over to her patient and took note that the bed was empty..


	4. Chapter 4

Subtleties and Sadness

Chapter 4 "A little to slow"

Not sure where I'm going with this one... lol oh well.

Jumping from building to building she pushed her body to continue. Having not moved for months such a thing was a daunting task, yet she moved on. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath granted her the time to realize how rash a decision this truly was. Not only was she in no shape to go searching for Naruto but he had specifically said that he did not want to be found.

'It's so cold' she thought. Sporting only her hospital gown, her spur of the moment search had left her ill equip for this cool autumn night. This thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she pushed onward. She had to continue moving. If she did not hurry he would be gone.

Making her way to his apartment she stop suddenly outside the door. 'What am I going to say if I do find him?'The minor crack in confidence was quickly dismissed as she put her hand on the door nob and pushed the door open. Walking into his apartment she looked around. "He's gone..." she sadly exhaled.

It was at that moment that the nights events finally caught up to this weakened nin. Light-headiness and fatigue befell her as she slowly sat down on his bed taking in that she had really lost him. Taking one more look around the room she noticed something that brought a faint smile to her face. Sitting on the bed was naruto's jacket. Carefully picking it up she noticed something that immediately returned her drive to continue. "It's still warm!"

Without thinking she hastily put the jacket on and dashed out of the apartment. "byakugan" she exclaimed. She was not going to let him go again. Pushing more and more chakra to her legs she made her way to the village gates. 'If I can just get -there fast enough maybe I can stop him'

**Back at the hokage's office...**

"We need to find her "eclaimed Tsunade " She is in no condition to be up let alone out in a cold night searching for Naruto-kun" "Hai Tsunade-sama, I will have a search team prepped immediately" exclaimed Shizune, making her way out of the hokage's office. 'I hope we find her quick she is far from fully healed' thought Tsunade.

**Top of the Hokage mountain...**

There he sat like so many times before, gazing over the village. To think that this would likely be the last time he would see it did trouble though. He had decided to come up here one more time before he left the village for good. 'It's so peaceful up here, no worries, no cares, no pain' he thought. He had not packed much for his voyage with only the clothes on his back, his equipment and his training to keep him alive. As he got up he noticed that he had left something at his apartment. "Damn forgot my jacket"

Not wanting to spend any more time then he had to he quickly rushed towards his apartment to grab his jacket before he set off. As he dropped down in front of his apartment floor he was surprised to find that the door was open. " They could have at least let me leave before they started looting. hehe.." he solemnly chuckled to himself.

Slowly walking into his room he noted that his jacket was missing. A single moment later he was frozen in shock. In the air he smelt something, something ever so faint that he doubt that it was anything more then a figment of his imagination. "Cinnamon?" It did not matter if it was just his mind playing a game with him, he had to be sure. With speed that would rival that of lee's he was out of his room and into the night searching for her.

As she finally stop in front of the village gate she let out an exasperated breath. 'he's not here' She had stopped many times on her way to the gate believing that she had seen Naruto out of the corner her eye. With none of these being more then hallucinations she had continued searching. 'These sedatives sure are not helping my mind. I've thought I have seen him at least a dozen time already' It was at that exact instance that she saw him, stand not 3 feet away from her.

She had found him and she wanted nothing more then for him to hold her. Throwing self control and shyness to the wind she throw herself towards him. Her arms extended forward to met his. As she continued forward, she was not met with a warm embrace but cold nothingness. What she had scene had not been real. Finally realizing this as she passed through him like air.

Eyes drench in tears she gave up, letting all the weight of the world finally crush her. 'I was to slow' As her legs finally gave out from under her, she fell. Closeing her eyes she waited for the her body to met the cold hard ground, but it never did. Instead of the dampness of the night she felt something warm, something caring. Looking up she was met with cerulean blue eyes staring deeply at her.

"So this is death huh.. I guess I'm alright with that" she tiredly exclaimed before passing out from fatigue and chakra exhaustion.

A/N Just like to say thanks to Dani-chanime for the review. I'm still trying to find a better way for conversations and spoken parts, just have not found a way yet that I have liked so far. Probably why you see 4 or 5 different ways in each of the chapters so far lol. Anyway. Also, im aware the story is pretty gloomy and down at the moment but it will pick up I promise ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Awkward Awakenings"

Sorry if the chapter is sorta boring or lame. Had a lot of trouble thinking about what to write. First time experiencing writers block and I have one thing to say ... it sucks lol. It seems if its not dark and gloomy I cant do it lol. Anyway here is chapter 5 :P.

With her eyes slowly opening, she examined her surroundings, for this was the second time she had woken up in a bed that was not her own. Though riddled by hundreds of question the one most prominent in her mind was 'why am I in Naruto-kun's room?' The last thing she recalled was herself falling towards the cold damp ground and then...

'Does that mean he was real!'she hopefully thought to herself. It was at that moment that she heard the faint sound of breathing. Turning to her side to investigate the noise, her eyes were force wide open. There beside her sat Naruto in a chair positioned just next to the bed. 'He is sleeping... Does t-that mean he brought me here!' she nervously thought to herself.

Over the years, Hinata had slowly came out of her shell of shyness yet when ever he was the subject of interest she was nothing more then a stuttering mess. Looking out of the window she took note that it was still dark outside. 'I should really get out of his room' she sadly thought to herself. While trying to get up from his bed, she gasped in pain. "Ahhh.." Quickly putting her hand to her mouth she attempted to stifle the noise yet her efforts were futile.

There he sat, piercing blue eyes starring down at her. "Hey Hinata-chan, you really should not be moving." he exclaimed with a wide smile. 'Why is he looking at me like that...' she thought to herself."N-n-naruto-kun why d-did you bring me here.." she whispered.

As if back to his former cheery self he exclaimed "well I could not just leave you on the street now could I." "No I guess not" she quietly said. She had many things running through her mind at the moment yet she was not granted much time to ponder them as the silence was broken. "Hey Hinata-chan?."he asked "Hai Naruto-kun? She answered "Get some rest."

To tell the truth, she was dreadfully tired yet she did not want to closer her eyes in fear that when she would open them again he would be gone forever. As if able to read minds, he reassured her. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up." This was enough for her rest easy that night. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to sleep. As Naruto sat there gazing down on the slumbering kunoichi only one thought came to his mind, 'god is she beautiful.'

**Later on the night...**

"Have the search teams found her yet?" asked Tsunade. "No Tsunade-sama, they did pick up on her trail but it abruptly stopped near the village gate" answered Shizune. " That's just great... Naruto and now the Hyuga clan heir... Let me guess, were out of sake as well ?" Looking to Shizune for answer she found one in the worried face of her apprentice. "Shit..." the hokage exclaimed, slamming her head onto her desk.

"You should not be doing that obaasan, don't you think you have killed enough braincells already" laughed Naruto. Looking to the right she found Naruto sitting in her windowsill. With speed that surprised even Naruto, she left her chair and had him by the jacket, pushing him up against the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve to come back here after the note you left" she angrily stated.

"Do you have any idea the shit storm you have caused. Not only did you have me worried to half to death but now Hinata-san has gone missing as well" she madly explained. "Aww.. and I thought you didn't care" he replied. Not being one who enjoyed being mocked, she wound up for a punch. As fist met flesh, what should have been the sound of breaking bones was replaced with the sound of exploding smoke.'Shadow clone...' she thought to her self.

Turning around she gazed back at her chair, which was now occupied by a laughing nin. "Hey, hey, hey... easy now. I just came by to say that Hina-chan is safe. I found her at the front gate, she had passed out." he explained. "Where is she, if someone found out that she was gone we could have a clan war on our hands" she worriedly exclaimed to Naruto. "She is over at my apartment sleeping." he explained, getting up from the hokage's chair.

"Anyway obaasan, I should really be getting back there" Naruto stated, flash-stepping out of the room. What had just occurred had left both women in the room blankly starring at each other. 'What am I going to do with you Naruto?' Tsunade thought to herself.

**Early next morning...**

She was never a deep sleeper. Ever since the death of her mother, the nights in which she slept soundly could be counted with one hand, yet today was different... As her eyes fluttered open, she lightly stretched out her arms. She felt so rest, so warm, so... 'I slept in Naruto-kuns bed!' she worriedly thought as a shade of red covered her face. Looking to the chair beside her, the shade quickly faded." He's gone.. but... but..he said he would be here" she sadly exclaimed.

While tears began to pool up in her eyes, she heard the front door opened. As Naruto step into his apartment he was immediately tackled by a crying nin. "You said you would be here when I woke up" she wailed her face deeply planted into his chest. "Hey... calm down, I just went to get some food for breakfast. I did not have anything in the fridge" he answered sadly." Setting down his bag of groceries, he led her to his kitchen table.

"Hope you don't mind eating toast. I don't really have a lot of money." he stated throwing two slices of bread into the toaster. Saying that he did not have a lot of money was truly an understatement. For the past 15 years he had lived practically in poverty, living off only necessities and handouts. "I'm sorry I don't have more for you" he said solemnly before placing the toast in front of her and taking his seat at the table.

Looking at the plate for a moment, she slowly picked up the toast and took a bite. "Mmm..its good" she exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. "Hehe.. you don't have to be nice Hinata-chan, its just toast. It's kind of embarrassing to even serve you such a thing,especially with you being a clan heir and all." he chuckled to himself.

Slowly placing the toast down she looked up to him.'He is smiling but his eyes... they seem so sad.' she thought to herself. It was then that the reason she had went searching for him reentered her mind. "Are you s-still p-planing on leaving" she asked looking down to her toast." The thought had not crossed his mind yet. He had been so worried about her that he had completely abandoned his plan to leave the previous night.

"Hmm...Do you want me to say" he asked. She quickly looked up, a deep red blush entering her cheeks. "I-I think y-you could do a lot of g-good for the village If you stayed" she hastily explained, squirming under his intense glare. Sighing, he thought to himself 'she cant give me a straight answer huh..' "Alright I'll stay!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist up to the sky. As she looked up at him, a small smile crept upon her face.

A/N: Just like to say thanks to all the people that have read the story so far. I'm surprised that I have been getting such good reviews. Like I said before this is my first time writing so I'm still learning. Any hints or tips from seasoned writers would be much obliged. On another note, I have a general idea where I want to take the story. Yah!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Gifts and Grievances"

"So what's this meeting about" asked Kiba, as he walked towards the hokage's office. "I am unsure" stated Shino."I bet Naruto did something stupid again," replied Sakura, taking note of his absence. As they entered the room they were surprised to find both Hinata and Naruto standing in front of the hokage's desk.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama" exclaimed Sakura, shooting a deadly glare at Naruto. "Hai... I have matters to discuss with you all. Firstly I would like it to be known that as of this moment Naruto-san is being taken off active duty." This news sent shock to all those who were new to the room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tsunade-sama you called for me" asked Hinata quietly. "Hai, Hinata-san please come in." Making her way into the room she stopped in front of the desk. "How are you feeling Hinata-san?" asked Tsunade

"Much better thank you for asking."replied Hinata 'Now we just have to wait for that gaki' thought the Hokage. After minutes of waiting, the door opened and in steped the orange clad ninja. "Obaasan, Hinata-chan, whats up?"exclaimed Naruto with a grin on his face.

"I have some news for both of you. Due to Hinata's injuries I have decided to have her spot replaced on team 8 till I see fit. During this time she will go through physical therapy to help her return to her original health." explained the hokage. "Hai, Tsunade-sama"replied Hinata. As Naruto looked over to her, he could sense deep depression and sadness in her eyes. Before Naruto had a chance to raise a complaint, the hokage continued. "That brings me to my second item to discuss. Because of your poor choice of actions Naruto-san I am forced to take you off of active ninja duty."

"What!"exclaimed Naruto. He had come to terms that there would be consequences for his attempted defection from the village but to be taken of active duty, this was beyond punishment. "I can no longer trust you Naruto-san. Your decisions have become more and more rash. Until I believe that you are no longer a threat to the Kanoah's safety you will not be allowed to leave the village."

**FLASHBACK END**

"What does that mean for our team" asked Sakura worriedly. "I was getting there" replied Tsunade with a hint of aggravation in her voice. "With Hinatas injuries I do not believe she will be able to contribute to her team. That is why I will be adding you to team 8. With your extensive healing prowess you will be a huge asset to the team."What about Sai-san and Kakashi-sensei" curiously asked Naruto. Sai-san will be returning to his position in Root as Kakashi-san will be returning as head of Anbu. Hinata-san you will report for therapy and retraining tomorrow at 5 sharp."

Taking a breath for a moment, she allowed all the information to sink in before finally finishing . "Are there any questions? Good now get out!"she exclaimed. As all the ninja turned around to exit, the room echoed once again with the hokages voice. "You stay Naruto I'm not done with you yet." she stated coldly. Snickers and chuckles could be heard as the nin exited the room. It was only Hinata that briefly paused at the door to glance back at her object of desire. 'Naruto-kun...'

That morning came quick for Hinata. Despite her best efforts she had a terrible time trying to fall asleep. It was not that she was worried about her training, but more so the health and safety of the one she secretly cared for. The hokage had been overly pleasant to her during their conversation yet as soon as Naruto entered the fray, things turned for the worse.'I hope he is alright' she thought pulling herself out of the bed. The injuries could still be felt even months after receiving them. Quickly packing her gear she made her way to the training ground. Looking around the training ground, she found no sign of an instructor.

Letting her mind wander while waiting she began to wonder 'who is going to be my instructor...' S It was then that she was pulled back to the real world by the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey Hinata-chan" he happily exclaimed. "N-Naruto-kun?" gasped Hinata.

**FLASHBACK**

"So Tsunada-sama what would you like to talk to me about" Naruto asked carefully, making sure not to dig himself any deeper. "Don't give me that, you know what this is about" the hokage replied. "Hehe... you think I can take a rain check on this discussion" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"This is not a joking matter Naruto-san, I have a lot of things to say to you so just shut up!" stated Tsunade.

As Naruto prepared for the unavoidable onslaught of rants and grievances against him he briefly look up into the hokage's eyes. What he saw was not what he had expected though. There was no anger, no disappointment, only sorrow. "I would just like to... thank you." she explained "W-What do you mean" asked Naruto. " I said to keep quiet!" yelled Tsunade. Tears began to rain upon her desk. Such a sight deeply troubled Naruto. The hokage had always been so reserved and strong, to see her breakdown was unsettling. " I'm thanking you for protecting the village, ….and for doing everything you could to avenge him." she said quietly

"You know, he was a good man. He may have been rough on the edges but he always did what was best" she explained barely chocking out the words in between sobs. "I was never really nice to him yet he was always there to help. Hn...funny how long it took me to see that. Pulling out her sake, she poured herself a glass. Raising it up to the sky she exclaimed, "Here's to you Jiraya." Gulping down her drink, she collapsed in her chair. "Obaasan-san, I..."

"Jiraya died a good death, one befit for a legendary sanin. His sacrifice saved this village."wiping her eyes she continued. "Before he left, he gave me something for you." reaching into her desk she pulled out a medium sized box. "He wanted you to have this in the event that he could not give this to you himself." the hokage explained, handing the box to Naruto. Carefully opening the box he was left in shock.

"the fourth's cloak.." he stated, as he remove it from the box. Standing there holding the only tangible remembrance of his father, he was left without words. Looking down to the box he notice 2 more items. A single three pronged kunia and a letter.

'To my god-son, Well I guess this is my last chapter to my tale. It was asked of me that these items be delivered to you when you were ready. I doubt you really know how much I would enjoy giving these to myself. These items were your fathers tools, his symbols. I know you will do great things now, keep up the training and become stronger. Always look to become stronger, there is a lot of pain in this world. I have a lot of regrets in my life, poor choices, love unanswered, family neglected... The one thing I am proud of though, is that I was around long enough to see you become the man you are still have a ways to good Naruto-san, great things to do, great tales to write. The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki... yes... that has a nice ring to it.'

Despite his resolve during Tsunade speech, this new emotional strike hit him hard."Naruto-kun, the other reason I asked you to stay, is because I have a favor to ask of you. I was hoping that you would help train Hinata-san. She wants to be stronger, and I believe that you can help her with that. She has the potential to be great, and I hope that you can show her that" the hokage explained holding back tears.

**FLASHBACK END**

"W-what are you d-doing her N-Naruto-kun" asked Hinata curiously. "Hnnn.. Naruto-sensei... yes... that has a nice ring to it." he exclaimed.

A/N; Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. My ipod crapped out on me so I was without inspiration for awhile. Anyway.. peace out! :P


	7. Chapter 7

"Long days"

S-so you are going to be my instructor N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata nervously. " Hai! Obaason thought it would be best that I train you. With me having all this spare time and all. 'This must be his punishment for trying to leave the village. What fate is worse then being weighed down by me' she sadly thought to herself.

Taking a moment to briefly examine his new student, he took note of how restless her eyes looked.

" Are you alright Hinata-chan, you look awfully tired." "Hai, I'm fine, just very sore still" she sadly explained. "You never should have been hurt" whisper Naruto placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

This moment of closeness left the Hyuga heiress blushing deeply.

It would have seemed that the young jinchuuriki mind had wandered as his hand gently traced it way slowly down her arm."N-N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered worriedly. "Huh? Oh sorry." unaware of his previous actions he quickly removed his hand from her arm. 'What was I doing?' mentally berating himself. 'I'm here to train her not...'

'Kami that felt nice. What was he doing?' she curiously thought to herself. Wanting to lighten the tense mood Naruto decided to bring up the training again. "Well I guess we should get started, huh." Waiting for a nod he continued. "I think that it would be best if you tell me a little about yourself. That way we can make a routine that would benefit you the most."

"Alright... I am proficient in Jūken. I know a few mid-level water jutsu's. My genjutsu is high chunin level, and I have been told my chakra control is excellent." Looking down she continued "I've also been told that my chakra reserves are fairly small for a chunin and that my stamina is lacking." 'Seems like the real problem her is confidence' thought Naruto to himself.

**Hokages Office**

"So I take it the mission was a success" asked the hokage in a monotone voice. "Hai, Tsunada-sama. Without that knucklehead baka there to mess things up, everything went without a hitch." the pink hair kunoichi explained smugly. The hokage had to stifle her desire to toss the young teen through the window. ' That little wench, Naruto-kun saved the village and still she has the audacity to make such a comment.' "Alright team 8 you are dismissed, until further notice" exclaimed the hokage.

"Oh, before we go Tsunada-sama I was hoping you could tell me were that baka is. He probably wants to know I'm back in the village." explained Sakura. "Naruto-san is busy at the moment," answered the hokage pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration. "Busy? Busy with what? Its not like he can leave the vllage." stated Sakura. "Naruto-san has been given the task of training Hinata-san." This news shocked the entire team but none more so then Sakura_. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." the hokage explained, turning back to her paper work._

_**Back at the training grounds.**_

_"Every hear of the shadow-clone training method, Hinata-chan?" By the confused look of Hinata's face she had not. "Basically, the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example 10 clones training for 2 hours is almost a days worth or training" he proudly explained. "That's amazing" she stated in awe. 'With the amount of clones he can create he could do months of training in hours! Its a shame he is hindered by me...'_

_'I wonder If I can train her using the shadow clone method... That would certainly speed things up. __"So.. Hinata-chan, how many shadow clones are you able to maintain?" Looking down to her feet she whispered "T-Two.." Having seen the shear number of clones Naruto could manifest left her baffled. The fact that she could only maintain two, had her feeling ashamed of her own abilities. "That's great Hinata-chan that means things will go 3 times faster!" he exclaimed. "R-Really?" she exclaimed looking up towards him. "Hai!" he said smiling._

_"kage bunshin no jutsu" he stated popping two more Naruto's into existence. " Create two clones and we can get started." "Hai," complied Hinata, bringing forth two clones. This was not easy feat for her and even this simple act had left her panting. Seeing her in mild distress, he decided to alter his training regiment. "Alright, the clones will head out and do some chakra exercises" he explained. "W-what will we do N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "We can sit down and relax." placing his hands in his pockets and slowly walking over to the shaded part of the training ground, sitting down under a tree. Confused by his lazy approach to training, she was hesitant to follow. Yet despite her better judgment she complied and sat down beside him. _

_They sat there in silence for what seems like hours. "N-Naruto-kun?"she asked "Hmm?" "Why are we not training with them. Would it not be best if we made an attempt as well." "There are two reasons we are not training with them. One, you should never train when your tired and two, training like this is very... demanding" explained Naruto. "Demanding? What do you mean?" Looking to his watch he sighed as he thought to himself. 'That should do' "Alright Hinata-chan, release your clones" Nodding she did as she was told "Kai" _

_As the experience flooded back to her, so did the fatigue of 8 hours of training. As exhaustion overtook her, she collapsed onto Naruto's shoulder. 'Hehe, shes out cold.' He had anticipated that this would happen if he trained her this way. Taking into consideration how tired she look, he had decided that getting her to sleep with as minimal physical strain on her body was the best course of action. The fact that she got 8 hours of training out of it as well was a bonus in his mind. Gently brushing a stray hair from her face, he whispered to the sleeping heiress. " _While this method of training can be extremely useful, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful because not only is all the experience collected by the user... but so is all the mental stress from training from each clone. 'Sleep well Hinata-chan. The real training is about to begin.'

_A/N I was hesitant to put this chapter up... I never really had a grand idea for a story line and as such I seem to have ran out of steam for this one. After reading a variety of fanfics I soon became disheartened how mine paled in comparison to them. As such, I'm going to be putting this on the back burners for awhile. I'm going try some some one shots and see if I can find a style and flow that I like. Then I might return to this... Anyway peace out :p_


End file.
